This invention relate to pulling of sheet metal parts and other material of vehicles such as automobiles. The apparatus may be used to pull deformed metal resulting from as for example in an automobile accident. The new apparatus may be attached to forklifts to take advantage of an existing mobile hydraulic system.
Systems and apparatus for pulling, bending and otherwise manipulating the parts of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck have been in use for many years. Such methods and apparatus are normally done in a repair facility or shop environment. The vehicle is usually fixed in position in some manner, for example, on a frame puller or anchored to a tie down position. The metal parts of the vehicle can then be hooked or attached to a chain or cable and pulled by use of a lever or hydraulic mechanism. In this manner a damaged vehicle may be repaired or parts salvaged for resale.
Examples of frame pulling apparatus are available in the literature of which U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,654 is an example. In this disclosure, although the apparatus appears to be portable, the machine must be located at a specific point and anchored, tied down or fixed before the apparatus may be used to pull on vehicle parts. The apparatus does not have enough weight or mass to remain in place when being used for pulling. A mobile, portable, simple to use pulling apparatus should allow movement to a wrecked vehicle and pulling of metal parts without the need to anchor the apparatus.
As can be seen, there is a need for a simple, mobile vehicle metal pulling apparatus. Vehicle parts may thereby be quickly evaluated and salvage value determined, for example, testing the engine. Also no cutting may be required which might damage wiring and other valuable parts.
One object of the present invention is improved portability of an apparatus for use in pulling on vehicle metal parts and other material without the need to fix the apparatus to a structure or to anchor in the ground at the operation site. Another object is use of a forklift for attachment of a cross bar assembly having a push bar for placement against a vehicle and having a pulley through which a chain hooked to vehicle part may be threaded and attached to the forklift vertical lift apparatus.